


He Awoke

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Error Sans - Freeform, Gen, Sans Needs A Hug, Short One Shot, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened his eyes and was surprised to not see the usual white nothingness he had been accustomed to  waking up to recently but the golden ceiling of a room he hadn't been in since that horrible day which seemed so recent but so long ago. He was in the Judgement Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Awoke

He opened his eyes and was surprised to not see the usual white nothingness he had been accustomed to waking up to recently but the golden ceiling of a room he hadn't been in since that horrible day which seemed so recent but so long ago. He was in the Judgement Hall. 

"Papyrus?", He called out as he scrambled to get up on his feet. He looked around and didn't see anyone. Not Papyrus or the monster with blue strings.

"Hello? Is anyone there?", He attempted to call out again but only his own voice echoed back at him through the hall. A part of him told him that it wasn't wise to be making so much noise right now. The stringed man could appear again any moment to take him back to that place again. He wasn't even sure how he ended up back here in his universe. He didn't really care. He was finally free.

He walked out of Judgment Hall and decided to make his way to his home. Surely Papyrus would already be there, waiting with open arms to give him a comforting hug. Maybe his brother was out looking for him somewhere. Both were comforting thoughts to the skeleton but he hoped the first one was true. The thought of his brother putting himself in danger for his sake made him feel bad inside.

On his way home to Snowdin he appreciated the color of his surroundings. The monotonous nothing that the void presented him in the recent past was far from pleasing after a while. It grew tiring, the constant whiteness. The sound of chirping birds fluttering outside and the gentle wind flowing through the air was also a comfort to him. Oh how he missed all of this. Oh how he had missed his home. 

After a while of going through the land he noticed that no one was around outside.

"It's late at night, surely they are just sleeping.", He thought to himself. He passed by the path leading to Alphys's house. He thought about knocking on the door, hugging her and saying that he missed her but something told him that was a bad idea. It would be best to just let her sleep in peace.

When he felt cold wind hit his bones and heard the familiar crunching of snow beneath his boots he knew he was finally there.

A smile grew on his face. His eyes for the first time in a long time lit up with happiness. He put his hand on the knob of the door to his home and turned. It was locked.

He knocked on the door and then knocked again.

"Papyrus?", He said. The wind was the only thing that answered him back.  
Another knock.

"Papyrus! It's me, Sans! I've come back brother! I'm free!", He said. Silence. Another knock.

"Papyrus? Are you there? Wake up you lazy bones!", He said with the hope that his brother was merely sleeping. Silence. Another knock.

"Papyrus, please open the door! Brother, please! I'm cold.", He said. He was banging on the door as hard as he could. His hands underneath his gloves felt sore. He felt cold. Silence.

This went on for what felt like hours. He knocked and pleaded and cried but that familiar skeleton with the orange sweater and the lit cigarette in his mouth never opened up the door and nobody came no matter how loud his cries were.

Eventually he gave up and sat down in the snow and cried. He thought about knocking on somebody else's door. Maybe he was a Muffet's? Muffet's wasn't open. Maybe that nice shop keeper saw him? They weren't there. Somewhere deep inside he realized that nobody was there. Just him and the birds. Or at least that's what he thought.

"Oh no.", A glitched voice rang out in the air and his breath hitched for a second. He looked around to find the source but his familiar captor was nowhere to be found.

He got up off the ground, his knees wobbling and his breathing heavy. He looked frantically around him but all he could see was the falling snow being pushed around by the wind and the faint silhouettes of trees. Or was that somebody out their, grinning and waiting? He didn't know. He didn't really want to know.

"It seems as if a blueberry has slipped from my strings.", The voice said again, this time coming right from behind him. He could feel the presence behind him, that raw dark energy looming close. He quickly turned. Nobody was there.

He thought about saying something to his past and possibly future captor. Something to stall time or at least get some answers.

"Why are you doing this?", He wanted to ask.  
"Where is my brother?". The questions were stuck in his throat, clogged up by fear.

"Oh silly you, what did you expect to find? All your friends? Perhaps your dear brother? You should have already known by now..", The person said, they were now right in front of him, those familiar and painful strings ready to put him in his grasp again. 

"They're all dead", They said followed by a laugh and he screamed as those blue strings came shooting out at him, ready to strangle his soul.

With a scream he awoke. The familiar nothingness came to his vision. His eyes filled up with tears but he hardly noticed. You can't blur nothingness.

"Blueberry, you ok there? I heard you scream.", Error asked him and he jumped a little but quickly pushed down his fear and nodded back at his captor.

"I'm fine."

"Then why did you scream?", They asked him a bit confused.

"I just had a nightmare." He was already in one.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad. Yes this is what I do on Valentines Day. Make sure to leave a comment!


End file.
